imperium_januszowfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:FirankaMipińska
Cześć! ▪○●□■☆★♡♥°•◇◆¤《☂ #lubimy dziwne symbole Typowe rozmowy z UT 03-09-2016 MlKiciaPaintingszalone * 9:02 Sandy97Ej FM * 9:02 Sandy97 Nadal mi nie odpowiedziałaś na tamto pytanie * 9:03 MlKiciaPaintingspeszyła sie * Witaj w Podziemiu! * 9:03 MlKiciaPaintingo jednak nie * 9:03 FirankaMipińskaNa jakie? * 9:03 Sandy97Czemu zabrałaś Kici admina * 9:03 FirankaMipińskaA, to * 9:04 FirankaMipińska Widzisz... Nie lubi mnie, przez co nie mam do niej zaufania * 9:04 MlKiciaPaintingod kiedy? * 9:04 Sandy97Ummm * 9:04 Sandy97 Ale * 9:04 Sandy97 Nie zrobiła nic przeciwko wiki * 9:04 FirankaMipińskaJuż dokonała wandalizmu na wiki innej osoby, której nie lubi * 9:04 MlKiciaPaintingwandalizmu * 9:04 FirankaMipińskaDla bezpieczeństwa * 9:04 MlKiciaPaintinghyh * 9:04 FirankaMipińskaNo, tak * 9:04 FirankaMipińska Milkopedia? * 9:05 FirankaMipińska Było tam ślicznie * 9:05 Sandy97Ale nie wydaje mi się żeby nagle zaczęła wandalizować wiki na której się udzielała * 9:05 MlKiciaPaintingwiem przeciez pomagalam tam w wygladzie * 9:05 Sandy97Tym bardziej jeżeli wiedziała że a) łatwo jej zabierzesz uprawnienia b) ja, Samu i inni zobaczymy jej wygłup i pogorszy się nasze zdanie o niej * 9:05 Sandy97 Nie zabiera się uprawień profilaktycznie najaktywniejszemu userowi * 9:05 Sandy97 W sensie to tylko moja opinia c'nie * 9:06 Sandy97 Co ja tam wiem, tylko 4 lata na wiki jestem :V * 9:06 Sandy97 Sorry, 5 * 9:06 FirankaMipińskaCóż... Zaufanie przy dawaniu uprawnień podobno jest dosyć ważne * 9:06 MlKiciaPaintingzauwaz ze ja ci zaufalam co do duzej ilosci rzeczy a ty spowodowalas u mnie bana na SU * 9:07 MlKiciaPainting nadal ci potem ufalam * 9:07 FirankaMipińskaA ja jestem manipulantką * 9:07 MlKiciaPaintinga ja jestem głupia i naiwna dlatego nadal odpisuje na cokolwiek co napiszesz c: * 9:08 MlKiciaPainting (uwielbiam swój dystans do siebie) * 9:08 Sandy97No to jak ja bym zabierała Armie/Wes admina za każdym razem jak się pokłócimy * 9:08 Kowalski298Ten dystans taki sarkastyczny ;o * 9:08 Sandy97Chwila, my się nie kłócimy xDxDxD * 9:08 Kowalski298; * 9:09 Kowalski298 Snd i Wsl i Arma to taka fajna parka przyjaciół * 9:09 Sandy97Parka to dwie osoby Kwl * 9:09 Sandy97 Z nas jest 1.5 parki :DDD * 9:09 Kowalski298Wyższa matma widzę ;o * 9:09 Sandy97Mat-inf * 9:09 MlKiciaPaintingczy naprawdę wszystko co napisze wyglada sarkastycznie? .-. * 9:09 Sandy97Nie Kicia * 9:09 FirankaMipińskaKici dałam uprawnienia dlatego, że chciała pomóc * 9:10 FirankaMipińska Nadal jej nie lubiłam * 9:10 Sandy97Auć * 9:10 FirankaMipińskaWięc stwierdziłam, że jest okazja * 9:10 Sandy97Czy to przypadkiem nie miało pójść na PW? * 9:10 FirankaMipińskaNie * 9:10 MlKiciaPaintingzeby pokazac Milce jaka to fajna jestes i zdejmujesz takiemu rakowi adma c'nie? * 9:10 Sandy97Wow * 9:10 FirankaMipińskaNie * 9:10 MlKiciaPaintingjak nie * 9:10 Kowalski298Ale skoro pomogła to powinnaś jej zostawić uprawnienia * 9:10 Sandy97^ * 9:11 MlKiciaPaintingjakbys serio chciala to zrobic to bys mi zdjela uprawnienia dawno temu * 9:11 Sandy97Tym bardziej że raczej Ci nie napisała "od teraz nie będę pomagać" * 9:11 Sandy97 Chyba że nagle Ci wpadło że jej zdejmiesz po tym jak tam zaczęła edytowa * 9:11 Kowalski298A nie "dam jej uprawnienia, niech odwali czarną robotę za mnie a potem jej wbiję nóż w plecy i zabiorę uprawnienia" * 9:11 Sandy97^ * 9:11 FirankaMipińskaKowal, skąd wiedziałeś? ;o * 9:11 Kowalski298Ja wiem wszystko * 9:11 Sandy97Ej zaraz * 9:11 Sandy97 Kwl * 9:11 Sandy97 3 SAMOGŁOSKI * 9:11 FirankaMipińskaKOWAL TO BILL CYFERKA * 9:11 Sandy97Ja pierdole samogłoski * 9:12 Sandy97 *litery * 9:12 Kowalski298SAMUGŁOSKI AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA * 9:12 MlKiciaPaintingFiranka jak to nie chcialas zeby Milka pomyslala ze jestes taka fajna? * 9:12 Sandy97xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD * 9:12 MlKiciaPaintingW szkole cie przeciez biją, żartują z ciebie i takie tam a ty chceszp przecież zamiany ról ;o * 9:12 MlKiciaPainting Kicia nie zapomina c: * 9:12 Sandy97Ummmmm * 9:13 FirankaMipińskaOczywiście musisz mieć setki screenów * 9:13 Sandy97Sorry Kicia ale takich rzeczy się raczej nie wywleka * Bartekzelwa1 wpadł(a) do Podziemia. * 9:13 MlKiciaPainting"Automatycznie wybrałam, że wolę mieć sympatię osób z wyższych rangą i nienawiść osoby na poziomie równym mojemu" * 9:13 Sandy97 * 9:13 FirankaMipińskaDokładnie! * 9:13 MlKiciaPaintingto tylko potwierdzenie moich słów * 9:13 Bartekzelwa1siema * 9:13 FirankaMipińska * 9:13 MlKiciaPaintinga to było napisane na głównym chacie * 9:13 Sandy97Mhm * 9:13 FirankaMipińskaByło mało osób * 9:13 Kowalski298Jak chcesz zamiany ról to przypierdol jakiemuś typkowi co cię niby bije a nie wyżywaj się na osobie z internetu która ci pomaga * 9:13 Sandy97^ * 9:14 FirankaMipińskaI potwierdzam, to z głównego * 9:14 Sandy97Ech * 9:14 Sandy97 Rozumiem FM że jest Ci źle i przykro ale to nie powód żeby traktować źle osoby które Ci próbują pomóc * 9:14 Sandy97 Tylko po to żeby się komuś przymilić * Kamil872 wpadł(a) do Podziemia. * 9:14 Kamil872ZNOWU ŚMIERĆ! * Sandy97 pozbawił(a) Kamil872 determinacji. * 9:15 Sandy97Przymilanie się kosztem kogoś innego jest bardzo zdradliwe * Kamil872 wpadł(a) do Podziemia. * 9:15 FirankaMipińskaWiem * 9:15 Kamil872Za czo to? * 9:15 Sandy97Bo tak * 9:15 Kowalski298Za debilizm * 9:15 Sandy97Kwl * 9:15 Sandy97 Co Ty wbiłeś na jakieś synchro mentalne ze mną bo ciągle Cię propsuję ostatnio * 9:15 Kamil872(płak płak) * 9:15 Kowalski298Nwm * 9:15 Kowalski298 Możliwe * 9:15 Sandy97 * 9:16 Sandy97 Kogo ja będę banować * 9:16 Kowalski298Miałaś usunąć Lennego specjalnie dla Buki Tak jakby co przypominam * 9:16 Sandy97Ej serio mam to zrobić? XD * 9:16 Kowalski298Tak * 9:16 Sandy97._. * 9:16 Kowalski298Albo jak chcesz * 9:17 Kowalski298 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Jest też ten * 9:17 Sandy97Z tym też się da coś zrobić * 9:17 Sandy97 ; )) * 9:17 MlKiciaPaintingto uznaje ze rozmowa zakonczona i sprobuje rysowac Lapisiale :b 08-09-2016 MlKiciaPaintingna parapecie lazi mi ledwo zywy komar * 4:57 MlKiciaPainting urwalam mu skrzydla * 4:58 FirankaMipińskaJa dziś poddusiłam kolegę * 4:58 FirankaMipińska * 4:58 Samukai987Po co * 4:58 MlKiciaPaintingco to za podstawówka głupia .-. * 4:58 FirankaMipińskaBlokował przejście do szatni * 4:58 Kowalski298SANESSSSS * 4:58 FirankaMipińskaA że ten kolega jest słaby * 4:58 FirankaMipińska To wystarczyło go złapać za szyję * 4:59 MlKiciaPaintingem * 4:59 MlKiciaPainting Ludzie mają taką umiejętnosc jak mówienie * 4:59 FirankaMipińskaNa niego to by nie zadziałało * 4:59 Kowalski298Skąd wiesz * 4:59 Kowalski298 nie próbowałaś * 4:59 FirankaMipińskaNie dość, że słaby, to mało inteligentny * 5:00 FirankaMipińska A jeszcze pod koniec wakacji z nim zrzucałam z 8 piętra torby z wodą * 5:00 Kowalski298"Słaby to muszę go pobić" * 5:00 MlKiciaPaintingTo też dobry pomysl * 5:00 Samukai987Boże Fm źle rozwiązujesz sprawy nie tylko w internecie * 5:00 MlKiciaPaintingzrzucanie toreb z wodą z 8 piętra na pewno nie jest niebezpieczne * 5:01 FirankaMipińskaJest niebezpieczne * 5:01 FirankaMipińska Ale jakie fajne * 5:01 Kowalski298Prawdopodobnie też łamie prawo * 5:01 Samukai987Najpierw zachowujesz się tak jak on a potem go podduszasz * 5:01 MlKiciaPaintingjuz sie nie dziwie ze Dagi cie toleruje * 5:02 FirankaMipińskaZaczął się zadawać z Kevinem, który jest chujem * 5:02 FirankaMipińska To sprawiło, że mnie nie lubi * 5:02 FirankaMipińska I daje mi świetne preteksty, by go wkurzać * 5:02 MlKiciaPaintingprzypomina mi to jedna sytuacje * 5:03 Kowalski298A może to ty jesteś chujem i on jest normalny i dlatego wydaje się dla ciebie chujem * 5:03 Samukai987Ej ty serio masz zrąbaną osobowość * 5:03 MlKiciaPaintingFiranka ta sytuacja dzieje sie aktualnie w internecie :v 23-10-2016 BatonikCzekoladowyKicia * 9:23 BatonikCzekoladowy sprowadziłem psa do domu * 9:23 MlKiciaPaintingco * 9:23 MlKiciaPainting juz nie bede mowic skad mamy dom * 9:23 BatonikCzekoladowyKupiłem * 9:24 LunarDogLunoJa mogę wam udzielić spania na moim ranczo * 9:24 MlKiciaPaintingjuz mamy dom * 9:24 LunarDogLunoTo pomogę w reymoncie * 9:24 Samukai987Z takim rakiem wandalizującym profile się wiązać :c * 9:25 Samukai987 Nie masz 40 zł * 9:25 LunarDogLunoStockholm syndrome * 9:25 MlKiciaPaintingto nie ja chcialam slubu! >:C * 9:28 Samukai987MAM UPRAWNIENIA I WAS ROZWODZĘ * 9:28 MlKiciaPaintingZMIENIŁ AVEK * 9:28 MlKiciaPainting TO ZDRADA * 9:28 MlKiciaPainting ROZWÓD * 9:28 MlKiciaPainting kaloryfer mi dziala * 9:28 BatonikCzekoladowyNie możesz * 9:29 MlKiciaPaintingpo tym jak mi tu avek zmieniasz? * 9:29 MlKiciaPainting onienienieneie * 9:29 MlKiciaPainting NIE * 9:29 MlKiciaPainting LUNO * 9:29 MlKiciaPainting PAPIERY * Dankan15 powrócił(a) na Powierzchnię. * 9:29 MlKiciaPaintingROZWOD SIE DZIEJE * 9:29 BatonikCzekoladowyNie dam ci zgody * 9:29 MlKiciaPaintingSamukai da mi zgode * 9:29 Samukai987MAM PRAWO WAS ROZWODZIĆ BO JESTEM ZE STARSZYZNY * 9:29 LunarDogLuno* LunarDogLuno : proszę wstać * 9:29 Samukai987JESTEM TU OD STYCZNIA DZIECI I MOGĘ TO ZROBIĆ * 9:29 MlKiciaPaintingSAMU MA PRAWO BO JEST STARSZY * 9:29 MlKiciaPainting MIMO ZE NIE WIEMY ILE MA LAT * 9:29 MlKiciaPainting * MlKiciaPainting wstaje * 9:29 Samukai987I NIE MAM WANDALIZMÓW NA KONCIE * 9:30 BatonikCzekoladowy* BatonikCzekoladowy usadza ją * 9:30 FirankaMipińskaCzekajcie * 9:30 LunarDogLunoRozprawę poprowadzi sędzia Saharcia the Almighty * 9:30 Samukai987Snd nie ma * 9:30 Samukai987 Ale jak chcecie to ją pingnę * 9:30 FirankaMipińska* FirankaMipińska przynosi album pięknych wspomnień ze związku kici i batona * 9:30 LunarDogLunoTo Sprawę poprowadzę ja * 9:30 Samukai987a jednak nie bo nie ma na steam jej * 9:30 LunarDogLunoZ prokuratorem FM * 9:31 Samukai987A JA BĘDĘ KIM * 9:31 BatonikCzekoladowyTyko Sandy może zadecydować o rozwodzie * 9:31 MlKiciaPaintingwut * 9:31 LunarDogLunoI obroncą Samu * 9:31 MlKiciaPaintingjakie wspomnienia * 9:31 Samukai987Ale obrońcą kogo * 9:31 MlKiciaPaintingrazem zjedlismy tylko swoje dzieci * 9:31 MlKiciaPainting lol * 9:31 FirankaMipińskaPiękne wspomnienia * 9:31 LunarDogLunoRozprawa z powodu Kicii * 9:31 BatonikCzekoladowyMamy drugie * 9:31 Samukai987ja jestem za tym żeby nie byli razem * 9:31 BatonikCzekoladowyChcesz je porzucić? * 9:31 LunarDogLunoPrzwciwko pozwanemu Batonikowi * 9:32 Samukai987NIE BĘDĘ GO BRONIŁ WYPRASZAM SOBIE * 9:32 MlKiciaPaintingtak * Napsta69 powrócił(a) na Powierzchnię. * 9:32 LunarDogLuno*do Kicii* proszę wstać * 9:32 MlKiciaPaintingje tez porzuce a potem zjem * 9:32 MlKiciaPainting * MlKiciaPainting wstaje * 9:32 LunarDogLunoI przedstawić się * 9:32 MlKiciaPaintingMlKiciaPainting * 9:32 Samukai987Jak nas Snd złapie na rolpleju to będzie pszypadł * 9:32 MlKiciaPaintingaj tam * 9:32 FirankaMipińskaNa fnafa idźmy wiëc * 9:32 Samukai987Ras siem szyje * 9:32 LunarDogLunoIle ma pani lat i gdzie pani pracuje? * 9:33 MlKiciaPaintingMam odpowiednio dużo lat i zajmuje się pejntingami w firmie EmElKiciaPajntingi * 9:33 LunarDogLunoProszę powiedzieć * 9:33 LunarDogLuno Czemu pani chcę się rozwieść * 9:33 LunarDogLuno ? * 9:34 MlKiciaPaintingBo zostałam zmuszona do slubu a po jakiejs godzinie mnie zdradza batonik jeden >:l * 9:34 FirankaMipińska* FirankaMipińska przynosi fajny młotek do niszczenia obrączek * 9:34 MlKiciaPaintingAvek se zmienia * 9:34 MlKiciaPainting >:l * 9:34 LunarDogLunoAha * 9:34 MlKiciaPainting* MlKiciaPainting bierze fajny młotek * 9:34 Samukai987FIRANKA PIERWSZY RAZ SIĘ Z TOBĄ ZGADZAM * 9:34 LunarDogLunoCzy pan obrońca ma jakieś pytania? * 9:35 FirankaMipińskaOd kiedy zostałam rakiem czy ogólnie...? * 9:35 Samukai987Kto was zmusił do ślubu? * 9:35 MlKiciaPaintingw sumie to wszyscy * 9:36 LunarDogLunoA pani prokuror? * 9:36 BatonikCzekoladowyWysoki sądzie ! * 9:37 LunarDogLunoCzy na pan jakieś pytania panie pozwany? * 9:37 Kowalski298 Nintendo Switch będzie chujową konsolą stacjonarną * 9:37 LunarDogLunoJak tak to proszę poczekać na swoją kolej * 9:37 FirankaMipińskaW sumie, to ja jestem za zniszczeniem obrączek i rozwodem * 9:38 MlKiciaPaintingsuper, to rozwalamy obrączki * 9:38 LunarDogLunoTo proszę wstać panie pozwany * 9:38 BatonikCzekoladowyChciałbym tylko powiedzieć że nikt nie zmusił nas do ślubu. Była to od dawna zaplanowana ceremonia. Kochaliśmy się ale Samu wmówił Kici że mnie niekocha * 9:38 Armagedon3000Kto się żeni * 9:38 MlKiciaPaintingco * 9:38 MlKiciaPainting Arma szybka ty, my juz rozwod bierzemy * 9:38 BatonikCzekoladowySkorzystałą z okazji * 9:38 MlKiciaPaintinggodzine temu byl slub * Rzymianin wpadł(a) do Podziemia. * 9:38 RzymianinWróciłem * 9:38 BatonikCzekoladowyże zmieniłem avek i chce rozwodu * 9:38 MlKiciaPaintingbo chce rozwodu * 9:38 RzymianinOto i ja wasz ukochany narodowy populista * 9:38 MlKiciaPaintingod slubu * 9:38 LunarDogLuno*mlotek* cisza! * 9:38 FirankaMipińskaJa od dnia jestem w związku z krokodylem i mi dobrze * 9:39 MlKiciaPaintingFiranka x Krokodyl * 9:39 LunarDogLunoProszę się uspokoić * 9:39 MlKiciaPaintingszkoda ze nie rak * 9:39 FirankaMipińskaKrokoranka * 9:39 MlKiciaPaintingsorki * 9:39 MlKiciaPainting to bylo silniejsze ode mnie :v * 9:39 LunarDogLunoPanie Batonie proszę wstac? * 9:39 BatonikCzekoladowy* BatonikCzekoladowy wstae * 9:39 BatonikCzekoladowy * BatonikCzekoladowy wstaje* * 9:39 LunarDogLunoProszę podać imię i zawód * 9:39 FirankaMipińska* FirankaMipińska je frytki z mcdonalda, bo nie dostała smoothie * 9:40 MlKiciaPainting* MlKiciaPainting jadła słonecznik i chyba jakis kamien czy inny smiec jej sie trafil ;c * 9:40 BatonikCzekoladowyMam na imię BatonikCzekoladowy i pracuję jako dostawca batonów na całym świecie * 9:40 Rzymianin* Rzymianin zakłada Obóz Koncentracyjny dla socjalistów * 9:40 Samukai987RZUCAM TO WSZYSTKO * 9:40 Samukai987 Z RAKAMI SIĘ ŻENIĄ * 9:40 MlKiciaPaintingDO GUŁAGU BATONIKA * 9:40 Samukai987MOŻE JESZCZE ZOSTANIECIE PRZYJACIÓŁMI Z GARGAMELEM * 9:40 Samukai987 NIE TAK CIĘ WYCHOWAŁEM * 9:40 Samukai987 IDĘ * 9:40 MlKiciaPaintingGargamel jest cudowny * 9:40 Samukai987NA ZAWSZE * 9:40 MlKiciaPaintingchyba ze chodzi ci o tego hakjera * 9:40 Samukai987Ale to dziecko * 9:40 Samukai987 TAK KICIA * 9:40 MlKiciaPaintingto to rak * 9:40 Samukai987I * 9:41 LunarDogLunoProszę podać powód czemu chce pan sie rozwieść? * 9:41 LunarDogLuno *się nie * 9:41 Samukai987NIE BĘDĘ Z TAKIMI LUDŹMI ROZMAWIAŁ ODCHODZĘ NA ZAWSZE * Samukai987 powrócił(a) na Powierzchnię. * 9:41 MlKiciaPaintingonie * 9:41 MlKiciaPainting o nie Samu odszedl se * 9:41 MlKiciaPainting co ten zwiazek narobil * 9:41 BatonikCzekoladowyNigdy nie chciałem się rozwieść był to wymysł Kici która zostala namówiona przez Samu * 9:41 MlKiciaPaintingBATONIK CO TY ROBISZ * 9:41 MlKiciaPainting SAMU ZNISZCZYLES WRECZ * 9:41 MlKiciaPainting ODSZEDL NA ZAWSZE * 9:41 MlKiciaPainting * MlKiciaPainting bierze fajny młotek i rozwala obrączke * 9:41 LunarDogLuno*mlotek* cisza * 9:41 MlKiciaPaintingNIE MA TAKIEGO UGA BUGA * 9:42 MlKiciaPainting zero slubow * 9:42 MlKiciaPainting ZERO * Samukai987 wpadł(a) do Podziemia. * 9:42 LunarDogLunoNarada * 9:42 LunarDogLuno Po naradzie: * 9:42 Samukai987A JEDNAK NIE ODSZEDŁE * 9:42 Samukai987 SZOK C'NIE * 9:42 LunarDogLunoSąd undertalowy oznajmia tak: * 9:42 Samukai987ROZWÓD * 9:42 Samukai987 TERAZ * 9:42 Samukai987 NIOW * 9:43 Samukai987 NOW* * 9:43 LunarDogLunoRozwod z winy pozwanego * 9:43 LunarDogLuno Mie wolno nikogo zmuszać * 9:43 LunarDogLuno Dziękuję dobranoc * 9:43 MlKiciaPaintinghuraaaaaaaaa * 9:43 BatonikCzekoladowyNieeeeeeeeeeee * 9:43 LunarDogLuno*napisy koncowe* * 9:43 MlKiciaPainting wie ktos co to za piosenka? * 9:43 MlKiciaPainting bo nie kojarze * 9:43 BatonikCzekoladowy* BatonikCzekoladowy idzie się zabić * 9:43 MlKiciaPaintingnazwy * BatonikCzekoladowy powrócił(a) na Powierzchnię. * 9:44 LunarDogLunoDobrze że Sandy ni ma * 9:44 LunarDogLuno Na razie.... * 9:44 MlKiciaPaintinga ja musze konczyc wieeeeeec * 9:44 MlKiciaPainting dobranoc * BatonikCzekoladowy wpadł(a) do Podziemia. * 9:44 LunarDogLunoPa * 9:44 Samukai987Nie będę tęsknić batonik * 9:44 Samukai987 Pa Kicia * 9:44 BatonikCzekoladowy* BatonikCzekoladowy zabija Kicię * 9:45 LunarDogLuno*tulas...* * 9:45 MlKiciaPaintinglol juz dawno mnie zrobili niesmiertelna * 9:45 MlKiciaPainting lol * 9:45 BatonikCzekoladowy* BatonikCzekoladowy zabija dzieci * 9:45 MlKiciaPaintingbranoc * 9:45 BatonikCzekoladowy* BatonikCzekoladowy spalił dom * MlKiciaPainting powrócił(a) na Powierzchnię. * 9:45 Samukai987* Samukai987 zabija Batonika na śmierć i on nie żyje i nie ożyje * 9:45 LunarDogLuno* LunarDogLuno tak * 9:45 BatonikCzekoladowyFiranka wyjdziesz za mnie? C: * 9:45 FirankaMipińska* FirankaMipińska wali truchło Batonika fajnym młotkiem * 9:45 Samukai987pasowaliście do siebie * 9:45 Samukai987 Para rakó * 9:45 FirankaMipińskaJa mam już męża * 9:45 FirankaMipińska Krokodyla * 9:46 Samukai987Dagiego * 9:46 LunarDogLunoPs * 9:46 BatonikCzekoladowyXD * 9:46 FirankaMipińskaA ić, panie * 9:46 LunarDogLunoKicia jest moją dawną kuzynką * 9:46 LunarDogLuno I nie pozwoliłbym wam być razem * 9:47 LunarDogLuno Ten ślub to była ustawka